


Сыграй это еще раз, Сэмми

by curious_werewolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_werewolf/pseuds/curious_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>
    <strong><a href="http://pleer.com/en/list2876802mumM">Саундтрек</a> </strong>
  </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сыграй это еще раз, Сэмми

//Эпизод: 1.22//

Тогда, в Анкуонге, в 65-м, они попали в чертову западню.  
И, пока Джон Винчестер тащил черную задницу своего приятеля Джейми к «Хьюи», набившему брюхо стонущими пехотинцами, бедняга Джеймс все бормотал в бреду: «Ты божий человек, Джонни. Точно тебе говорю. Уверен, что в нас попали столько раз, что через наши душонки пальмы видно. Но вот он я - сдыхаю в чертовых джунглях. А тебя сам Господь бережет.»  
Вьетнамцы сравняли с землей даже снабженцев, но архангелы на стальных крыльях явились за Джоном. И были они злы и грязны как черти.  
Места в вертушке не хватило бы на обоих. И Джон сказал – какого черта – я не брошу друга.  
Но, видимо, у Бога и правда были виды на Джона – потому что Джеймс затих в его руках в ту же минуту, удивленно приоткрыв обметанный буро-сиреневым рот и слепо высматривая в небе ангелов.  
У Джона тряслись губы, когда они поднялись в воздух и Джейми остался внизу – маленький человечек вне планов господних. И он не слышал себя сквозь стрекот лопастей и ругань ганшиппера, выдыхая мотив из «Касабланки» - тот, что остался в его детской музыкальной шкатулке.

 

И так Джон оказался в Лоуренсе – слишком нормальный для изломанных фронтовых приятелей, и слишком что-то там еще - для отца Мэри.  
У Мэри был браслет с шестиугольной звездой, которая звучала как оставшаяся от отца мелодия, когда она поднимала тонкие (защитить бы их от всего) руки, обнимая, возвращая ему окружающий мир .  
И этот звук делал Джона целее, что ли? Мэри мурлыкала – Эй, Джуд – когда появился Дин. И ссорилась с Джоном по сотне поводов в день – когда родился Сэм. Мэри любила его как есть - целиком.  
И было жутко – до знакомого с детства мотива – когда пожарные машины сделали то, что не удалось ливням Вьетнама - смыли в землю все, что было его жизнью. В Лоуренсе, штат Канзас, 2 ноября 1983.

**

Джон и сейчас в западне. Воздух горчит черным дымом, оседает серой. Наркотик бултыхается в его системе, а Желтоглазый лениво разминает привязанные к кровати запястья, потягивается Джоном, смотрит его глазами, запускает руки в душу, ворочая нехитрую начинку. Шестиугольники звезд на галстуке отца и браслете Мэри. Первую улыбку Дина и футбольный кубок Сэма. Сотни сокровищ и достижений его мальчишек в арендованном складском контейнере. Джон и не думал раньше, что так богат.  
\- Все вы, божьи воины, одинаковы, - хмыкает Желтоглазый, - носитесь в вечных поисках отца. Боитесь его разочаровать больше смерти. Ты, Дин. Гавриил. Но, знаешь что? У меня планы на Сэмми.  
И все, что остается Джону – крутить надтреснувший механизм шкатулки с мелодией из «Касабланки». Сейчас страшнее знать, что его не бросят. Потому что его сыновья – придут за ним и взвалят Желтоглазую тварь себе на спину.

**

\- Я думал, ты - как я, Сэмми, - сказал Джон, когда Сэм вез их госпиталь. – Я думал, убить демона для тебя важнее. Важнее меня… Важнее всего!  
Он оставлял Сэма другим – горящим местью, не знающим покоя. Он понадеялся, что Дин – вечный ангел-хранитель их семьи, не даст Сэму кинуться в самое пламя.  
Что-то случилось, пока его не было. Дин дал Сэму больше.  
Сэм бросил в зеркало заднего вида короткий взгляд, нашел отражение – свое и Дина - и сглотнул. И раскрылся, упрямый и не умеющий отказываться от своего:  
\- Нет, сэр, не всего.  
Джона сшибло два раза. Первый – больнее, сильнее, смертельно – пониманием. Джон знал этот взгляд. Помнил – что дает человеку такую цельность, чтобы планировать выживание, а не искать мести. Его Сэм не терял часть души. Он и сейчас цеплялся глазами за поддержку брата. Осознавал, зарастал.  
Его сыновья. Его наследие. Божий промысел и планы Желтоглазого. Они намагнитились разными полюсами и замкнулись друг на друга, отстранившись от остального мира с безразличием перволюдей, не знавших себе подобных. Не видели никого, кроме друг друга.  
Второй раз догнало слабее и вернее, с металлическим скрежетом встряхивая игральные кости, визжа покрышками, швыряя их тела в искореженной машине между Раем и Адом.  
Ему не осталось места между хриплым, душераздирающим зовом раненного Сэма, и четким осознанием законченной миссии.

**

На голубом небе выгорело дырой солнечное пятно. И ангелы в синих куртках парамедиков снова спустились за ними.  
Они подобрали и Джона – ему оставалось разыграть свой последний ход. Повернуть ключ – чтобы Дин зазвучал снова.  
А потом? Сыграй это еще разок, Сэмми. Эта песня всегда была о борьбе и любви, старая как мир.


End file.
